Birthday Date Short Olly fanfic
by chipmunkfan007
Summary: This is just basically a short fan fiction about Olly Murs and I on his birthday - links to True Love. More detail in the story have to read True Love first though . Please and thank you x hope you enjoy and please review this and True Love. x


**Birthday Date (Short Olly Murs fan fiction)**

_By Linzi H (Mrs Murs) _

Author's Note: Ceri is the head admin for a page on Facebook ( like if you want to be Mrs Murs) – which I am an admin for too – so I would be grateful – and so would she –if you liked her page, please. If you're an Olly fan you'd do it for him . Plus this links to True Love (my other Olly fanfiction – I just wanted to do a short one for Olly's birthday, which has been and gone). It takes part between chapter 4 and 8 of True Love, but you kinda have to read that story before you read this one. If you have Twitter please could you follow these people (I think most of them follow back) - Rockchicollym32 (me), CeriTaitlovesom 9Ceri), Magickgirl101 (Danielle) and Melissa_Malak31 (Melissa). Oh, let's not forget Ollyofficial (Olly of course) xx please and thank you .

It was a beautiful summer's day and I had a date with my gorgeous fiancé, Olly Murs, but I had decided to bring my 5 best friends, so I suggested Olly bring a few friends too. My friends met me and Olly at our house, as we were going to my favourite restaurant, Frankie & Bennie's (since it was Olly's birthday and they sang happy birthday, which he didn't know). Danielle, Ceri, Melissa, Nathan & Danny, were ready before me; Danielle was with her boyfriend, Callum, since they were going anyway, same goes for Danny was with his girlfriend.

Nathan was with Ceri, who was another Olly fan. I decided to keep Melissa's date a secret from her, since Olly and I decided she's love to date him and it'd be a lovely surprise for her.

We all set off in Olly's red ford to go to Frankie & Bennie's (Danielle's boyfriend and Danny's girlfriend were meeting us there). Someone showed us where to sit once we entered the building. I told the waiter that it was Olly's birthday (Without Olly knowing) and if they could bring his birthday cake (handmade by my Nan) – which we hid from him – in once we had finished. Once I sat down, Olly's friends – JLS (which Danny's girlfriend is a fan of), Nathan Sykes (Melissa's secret date), Mark (his best friend/ tour manager) and Niall Horan (One Direction).

"OMG, Nathan Sykes!" Melissa almost screamed people looked at us; they sat down at the table.

"Melissa, meet your secret date," Olly smiled his cheeky, adorable grin as he put his arm around me, cuddling into me as I did the same to him.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this." Melissa smiled as Nathan Sykes sat next to her and put his arm around her too.

"So, you're Melissa, my date?" Nathan asked and Melissa nodded with a wide smile, "Well, it's very nice to meet you."

"May I take your orders?" The waiter asked, so we told him.

Once the waitress came with our food, Olly and went to the bar to get our drinks; he held my hand as we walked over to it. After getting the drinks, we carefully made our way back to the table to give everyone their drinks, which Ceri came over to help us with. After finishing our food, Ceri went over to ask about the cake.

"Excuse me, but we brought a cake in before and we were wondering if you can bring it over now?" Ceri asked politely as she pointed to our table.

"Sure," the guy at the front desk replied with a friendly smile, "Is it Olly Murs' birthday by chance?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ceri asked with a smile

"My daughter is a fan of him; do you think he'd mind if I took a picture of me with him, for my daughter?" The guy, who was a different guy to when we 1st came in, asked

"No, I don't think he would; they're taking pictures anyway." Ceri replied

"We'll bring the cake over right away." He smiled before Ceri came back and he told a waiter to fetch the cake.

"So, what did you ask that dude, Ceri?" Olly asked, raising an eyebrow before he kissed me

"Oh, I wanted to know if he'd get us our desserts and that we've finished." Ceri smiled her mischievous smile as she snuggled into Nathan (her date and my cousin/ best friend –we call each other cousins because we've known each other since birth).

"Oh right," Olly smiled, "Yay, more food,"

We laughed at Olly. Suddenly, the birthday song that Frankie & Bennie played on birthdays came on as the cake was brought to us. It was placed in front of Olly, who was _very_ surprised by our little plan, and was lit up by a few candles; the cake had a photo of us (Me, Olly, Ceri, Melissa, Danielle, Nathan and Danny) at an after party of one of Olly's big tours (just after he proposed to me).

Most of the restaurant was looking at us and once Olly, who was blushing bright red, blew the candles out, another song came on, but this was the congratulations song. It was my turn to be embarrassed as Olly grabbed my hand, pulled me up and began to dance with me. To make things worse, he got Nathan to do the same to Ceri (who also blushed – which I did- from embarrassment); we had most of the restaurant laughing.

Once the song finished, the laughter died down and we sat down.

"Olly, did you have to do that?" I laughed, still blushing (Ceri was as well).

He kissed me before replying with, "Yes because you got them to put that birthday song on."

I knew he was joking as he had that grin on his face, plus he was laughing. I didn't actually mind that he did that as I thought it was cute.

"So, guys, what are we doing next?" Niall asked as he stuffed his mouth with a big slice of cake.

"Finish eating before you speak, Niall." Melissa laughed and we joined her as he looked funny with that cake stuffed into his mouth.

"Okay, mum," Niall joked after swallowing

"Oh yeah; Olly that guy wanted a photo with you for his daughter." Ceri told him.

"Sure, we'll do that before we go; and Linz and I have to go to my mum's. She's got a surprise for me and my brother. Faye, my brother and probably the rest of my family will be there, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you guys tagged along; Niall, you text the rest of the 1D boys and Nathan, you text the rest of the Wanted boys to tag along too. Linz, have you told your sister to meet us there?" Olly said with a smile before we paid the bill and got up.

"Yeah, she's with Liam anyway, so Niall, don't text Liam, he should know already because of my sister. Don't forget, it's your brother's birthday too, Olly; did you get him a present?" I asked

"Yeah, I did," Olly replied before he kissed my forehead and took a photo with the guy that asked

"Ok," Niall replied before going off to text the boys (Nathan did the same).

"Do you think Lux and Louie will be there?" Danielle asked (she loved to look after them).

"I think so, yeah, since they are mine (and Ben's) niece and nephew." Olly replied signing an autograph to the guy's daughter.

When we arrived at Olly's parents' house, we were greeted at the door by Vicky – Lynne and Peter, Olly's parents, and just as they were about to let us in, Ben and his wife arrived too. Olly's parents let us in to the house and they didn't mind at all that we had brought company – Olly led the way in with his brother and the rest of us following behind. Suddenly, Olly and Ben's family and close friends jumped out saying 'Happy birthday, boys,'

"Happy birthday, mate," Mark smiled as he put his arm around Olly, who had a big grin – like his brother – and was holding my hand, "I told your, well asked your mum if her and your dad could get most of both your closest family and friends."

"Thanks, Mark," Olly grinned

After the party –which we had a different cake for, which Olly's mum made -, we went home.

"So, did you have a good day, Olly pop?" I asked with a smile after we had gotten ready for bed

"Of course; oh yeah, I forgot to tweet, he, he," Olly said quickly getting out his I phone, going on Twitter and tweeting 'Just had best birthday with wife, family and friends. And the fun continues tomorrow, woo x', "So you looking forward to the little play-date tomorrow with Lux and Louie since we're stuck baby-sitting?"

"Of course, you know I love looking after them," I replied with a smile as we settled into bed.

"That's great; I know I keep asking you this, but once we're married – since I want to give you the best wedding possible – would you mind having kids?" Olly asked as he sat up, "You know when we're ready?"

"Aw, Olly, you're a sweetheart and yeah, I'd love some" I smiled as I sat up too.

Olly's face dropped from being a happy grin to a frown, "But, what if I'm a bad parent?"

"Olly, I know you won't be; I've seen you with Lux and Louie, you're going to be a perfect daddy," I smiled sweetly at him

"Thanks babes; you'd be a perfect mummy too and don't deny it, I've seen you with little Lux and Louie. You're amazing with them." Olly smiled down on me before he kissed me, "I love that you tell them your little stories, you know, your 'Dodger's Angels' ones?"

"Thanks Olly," I smiled before returning the kiss, and with that we fell asleep in each other's arms; a perfect ending to a perfect day.

The End


End file.
